No Age Limit
No Age Limit is a series of multiple Missions & Mission Packs, first created by Target13 From Zero To Hero In Around April 2013, Andrej98 created a new DYOM contest called MOTW. The first contest had no Theme & a 30 Objective Limit. Target13 decided to participate along with others. The mission originaly featured A Racer who had to go true multiple Checkpoints during a Riot. The mission was called Deadly Race. The mission always crashed so Target13 decided to recreate the mission. This time the mission featured an old man instead. This man had to race on a Modern Super Bike & escape the city for some sleep. As Target13 started working on it, the ideas came themselfs & the mission became a random chaos. The mission had 15 Objectives & was submitted. As a racing mission, nobody liked the race but the ending made it all worth it. A funny ending featured the Grandpa's 'Ding Dong' becoming a Meal for a young bear off screen. The mission won the contest by 7 Votes. Sequel & Prequel After 5 Weeks, MOTW 5 got the theme of Racing. Target13 decided that another No Age Limit would fit the theme. then another NAL was made. This time featuring up to 40 Objectives & a more detailed plot. The mission was titled No Age Limit 2: Race For A Ding Dong. The mission got a Dark & Adult humor. & Because Target13 is actually a kid. This got popular. The mission featured a lot references to Male Sexual Organs but mostly refered as 'Ding Dong'. It became a tie between Target13's mission & thegtaman531's mission. Target13 gave the winning rights to thegtaman531 since Target already won MOTW4. Target stated that a third NAL will most proberly come in MOTW10, but 2 Weeks later. Basket_boy123 hosted MOTW7 with a comedy theme. It was a golden chance for a new NAL. but Target didn't want to create another sequel so soon. so instead, a prequel came out. The Golden Age, set 60 Years before No Age Limit & it also had the Dark & Adult humor. The mission recieved negative votes but was liked by some. however, The mission lost the contest. New Mission Packs During MOTW 7, StuntmanDYOM created a funny mission that Target claimed to look like No Age Limit. StuntmanDYOM didn't notice this. Target & Stuntman decided to create a short Crossover. No Crossover limit was made. It was ment to feature Two Missions, one by Stuntman & another by Target. however after Stuntman completed his mission, Target stated the he was too busy to make his part, & gave rights to some characters & a logo to StuntmanDYOM. Stuntman decided to create a hole Mission Pack. So No Crossover limit became the first MP for the series & StuntmanDYOM become officialy a No Age Limit developer. However, No Crossover limit remains non canon to the rest of the series. Almost a month later, Target13 announced that No Age Limit is no longer a MOTW series. No Age Limit 3 is cancelled & a new MP is announced. No Age Limit: The Agency. The MP will be set right after No Age Limit 2 & will feature a Spy/Agent wars theme. A Short plot is available in Target13's Mission Index. The Missions No Age Limit Grandpa Jenkins is sick & tired of the noises created by the Riots going on in Los Santos. He uses his NRG 900 to reach to a car & escape the city, Only to get his dick bitten off by a bear. No Age Limit 2: Race For A Ding Dong Months after NAL. Grandpa Jenkins is searching for a new dick. but can't seem to find one. His old friend suggests killing a popular racer & cutting off his dick. The Great Age Set 60 years before No Age Limit. Jeremy Jenkins celebrates his 18th birthday with his friends but wakes up hang over in Las Venturas, Only to find that his friends are missing. No Age Limit 3 Announced. The picture shows Jeremy's iconic Yellow Euros. Text indicate the Willard has become a vinewood star & that Shane is still a doctor. No hints or reports about Jeremy what so ever. No Age Limit: The Agency Old idea, Scrapped. Category:Mission Packs Category:WIP Mission packs Category:GTA Forums